


Bon Appetite

by Stac3y_97



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stac3y_97/pseuds/Stac3y_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec spends all day cooking a surprise dinner and dessert for Magnus when he comes home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Appetite

As Alec set up his cooking ingredients in Magnus's kitchen he flicked through Izzy's recipe book until he found the recipe he was looking for when his phone started ringing. "Izzy is he on his way back already?" balancing his phone on his shoulder as he sorted through what he needed, "No he isn't, how's the cooking going? Doing the recipe, I showed you?" "Uh yeah Iz but are you sure this is going to turn out good?" Alec poured himself a glass of wine to calm his nerves about cooking the meal. "Yes Alec trust me, I know how to cook." Glad that Izzy couldn't see his face right now he agreed with her, before hanging up to get on with the meal.

He had never realised how stressful cooking could be, he would much rather battle a demon than cook a full blown meal with a dessert. He had put away the ingredients he had used for the meal and was getting the dessert ready when the sound of keys in the door surprised him causing the flour he was pouring into a weighing bowl to fly up into the air. "What are you doing Alexander?" inquired a voice from behind him, "I--err--surprise" Magnus slowly made his way towards Alec, when he came to a stop in front of him and raised his hand up to his cheek to wipe away the flour that had landed on his face "It smells delicious. But I think I'm liking the look of the dessert the most." Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec, but he pulled backed with a smirk on his face “Dessert is traditionally after the meal, and you know how I like my traditions.” Putting his hands up in surrender Magnus took Alec’s wine glass and sat on the kitchen counter watching Alec work. 

Entranced by the way Alec moved about his kitchen Magnus hadn’t realised that Alec had been speaking to him until Alec chucked a towel at him “If you want dessert then you better earn it. Go set the table for me.” Putting his wine down Magnus proceed to do as he was told “The service round here sucks.” He teased from the table earning him no response from Alec. 

“Bon appetite.” Muttered Magnus as Alec set the plates down on the table, sitting opposite him. With a snap of his fingers Magnus had sparked a flame on the candles set between them, casting a warm shadow on Alec’s face. “So Izzy picked out the recipe, I’m just hoping I cook better than she does.” Alec tried to sound like he was joking but his nerves faulted him, this Magnus could tell “Oh I don’t think anyone can cook like Izzy.” Picking up their glasses of wine they toasted their happiness and dug into the meal.  
“It seems you are full of surprises Alexander.” Mused Magnus as he set his knife and fork onto his plate, “To full for dessert?” Teased Alec as he picked up his plate and leant to get Magnus’s who stopped him, taking the plate from his other hand and setting it down on the table he rose out of his chair keeping the distance between them close. “Dessert is my favourite part.” Magnus grabbed hold of Alec’s top pulling him closer until their lips met.


End file.
